Harmony
by TheSoundofMusic
Summary: A melody that seeks a harmony. Just how sweet will Mikhail's song be, now that he's found Lillian? One shot-and there shall be fluff! :3


_My mother's face is a haunting lullaby_

_Soothing, but ridden with all the grief of a lost loved one._

_My father's voice is a subtle bass_

_Gone, in the folds of time._

_My teacher, my metronome to keep me on beat,_

_job done now that the melody knows where to go._

_And then there's me. _

_A lonely violin seeks its harmony, as on and on I play._

_Precise. _

_Perfect._

_Alone._

_The way I've always been, the way I've nearly always preferred._

_But that was before I met her._

_Violet stains my gray and colorless world_

_The bright color swirling, leaving marks where it has been._

A voice that leads my violin to greater heights, rather than letting it fade into the background.

Smiles that linger on the edges of my dreams, slipping between from my grasp with the passing of the seasons.

_Warmth touches my fingertips, rather than the cold strings of the instrument which has been my sole companion for so long. _

_It's her._

Mikhail opened his eyes, his performance for the town finally over. While they cheered, he tuned them out, looking desperately to find her in the crowd. When he saw her, clapping politely from the corner where she stood alone, their gazes locked.

"There you are," Mikhail breathed with relief as she stood outside the town hall, rocking back and forth on her feet. She smiled gently, but said nothing, merely offering her hand to him with an upturned face. Smiling back, he took it, and the two began to walk towards the mountain while the orange rays of the setting sun painted the town.

They'd made it to the summit just in time; the clouds wreathed the sun like a halo, and as it sunk from the sky Lillian closed her eyes and began to sing, her voice echoing while Mikhail stood beside her with his hand on her waist.

"_So goes the sun as it leaves the sky_

_So goes the autumn leaves that fly_

_Sleep well, sleep tight_

_Let all things be right_

_For now has come the night." _

Simple though it was, the child's lullaby which she sung still sounded beautiful. The last note resounded throughout the air, and as she opened her eyes with a proud smile, Mikhail leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly before whispering in her ear. "As beautiful as ever, Lillian."

The two seemed to fall into each others arms, the sky outlining them. They'd waited too long for this moment; to be together again was a blessing, and neither one of them intended to waste a minute of it.  
_  
Even like this, she's still elegant,_ Mikhail mused as he looked down at his lover. Lillian, calmly looking back up at him, smiled and tugged gently on his shirt, pulling him down for another kiss. When he pulled back, she brought her hand slowly to his face and traced a pattern on his cheek with her finger. "You've kept me waiting for so long," she said, a melancholy tone in her voice. "I've missed you." Mikhail kissed first her wrist, then her forehead, then her before saying, "I've missed you as well."

It was inconvenient for Mikhail that he could only stand cooler weather. Before meeting her, he hadn't minded in the least as the cold weather had suited his own lonely personality, but now he found that when he was away from her, it was nearly as bad as staying in the warm weather. Days were wasted, no inspiration came to him, and more than once he had found himself questioning why he had ever bothered to leave her.

Of course, the parting did make their reunions that much sweeter.

As the night continued on, the two lay on the grass, looking up at the sky in silence. She lay her head on his chest which she'd long ago stripped of his shirt, looking up at his contented expression. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, and he opened his eyes and met her curious gaze. Mikhail smiled; she'd asked him just the right question.

Sitting up, he gently sat her down on the grass and looked at her with his stormy gray eyes. "The same thing I've been thinking of for quite a while," he said. "You." He was pleased when a blush grazed her cheeks, and he reached into his pocket, fingering the blue feather he had purchased a year before. _This time. This time, for sure._

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, I know. It's a bit of a cliffhanger, as are most of my one shots in their own way XD My only request now is that you readers send me requests! Send requests and tell me which couple you want me to do a full-fledged story for; centering on their romance only. Since the only games I'm really familiar with are Tale of Two towns, More Friends of Mineral Town, and Sunshine Islands, those will be the easiest for me to write, although I can look up what I need to if I get any other requests. Have at it!**

Also: Pictures, characters, game-I don't own them. Just thought I'd put that in there since I forgot to do a disclaimer for my other one shots XD


End file.
